


Confession

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Priest Kink, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Once a year, on Halloween, Rhett and Link ignore all their responsibilities, their usual rules and boundaries, throw on a costume and go to their favorite gay club. Sometimes they pretend to be strangers, or a couple. Sometimes they pretend to be childhood friends finally giving into their mutual attraction. One thing was certain though - they always spend the night together.This year, Link wears a priest costume and Rhett isreallyinto it.Prompt: Any combination of the above (Roleplay/Dirty talk/Priest Kink)





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my Catholicism consultant, Karen who does not have an AO3 account and didn’t know why I was asking her so many logistical questions about Catholic Churches but answered them anyway. 😘
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for Kinktober 2019! Roll on Kinktober 2020!

Link wasn’t usually the type to go to a club alone, but once a year he was willing to make an exception.

Once a year, on Halloween, he and Rhett ignored all their responsibilities, their usual rules and boundaries, threw on a costume and went to their favorite gay club. Sometimes they pretended to be strangers, or a couple. Sometimes they pretended to be childhood friends finally giving into their mutual attraction. One thing was certain though - they always spent the night together.

Link stood in the queue, trying to look more confident than he felt. He’d had a few drinks before he left home and he arrived early enough in the evening that he wouldn’t have to wait outside for long. His priest costume was already getting a lot of attention and he was beginning to regret choosing an outfit without a mask.

“Bless me father for I have sinned,” a man behind him in the queue said. “I have checked out a member of the clergy’s ass.”

It was also a chance to shamelessly flirt with whoever he wanted. 

He turned to face the guy who had spoken and found an attractive man, about his height, wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. Link grinned at him. “It looks like you’ve done worse than that, but don’t worry, I’m sure I can think of a way for you to atone.”

Once inside, the attention didn’t subside. He had intentionally worn his tightest black jeans and a black shirt that cut off at his biceps. He knew he was a good-looking guy and sometimes he wanted to show it off.

He went to the bar and ordered a drink, perching on one of the tall stools and glancing around. The club was full of mostly men and a few women, all wearing costumes of varying complexity. They ranged from carefully recreated superhero costumes, to store-bought spooky costumes, to underwear with animal ears. Link hoped Rhett would opt for the latter.

When his drink arrived, Link took a sip and glanced towards the door, hoping to spot someone he knew. At least ten minutes passed before he caught sight of a tall man crossing the dance floor. He was wearing a cowboy hat that made him look even taller, and the bottom half of his face was covered with a bandanna.

Link couldn’t help smiling as their eyes met across the club. He hopped down off the stool and crossed the dance floor to meet the new arrival. Despite his face being covered, Link could tell the guy was smiling.

“Howdy,” Link said when they were standing face to face.

“Well hello there Padre,” Rhett said, emphasizing his Southern accent.

Link couldn’t stop grinning. He could barely keep his hands off Rhett, the alcohol making him more confident… and handsy. He settled for putting his hands on Rhett’s plaid covered chest. He stood on his toes to say “Wanna dance?” into Rhett’s ear.

A smile spread over Rhett’s features, matching Link. He pulled the bandanna down below his chin and replied, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Link took him by the hand and pulled him back towards the dance floor, choosing a spot in the middle where they would be lost in the sea of bodies.

Link’s hips were already swaying as he pressed himself against Rhett’s body. Rhett picked up the rhythm, placing his hands on Link’s waist and gripping him tightly.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Rhett spoke directly into Link’s ear. “All week… all year.” He pulled Link closer and ground his crotch against Link in time to the music.

“Me too,” Link said, grinning up at him. As though he’d been given permission by Rhett’s touch, Link’s hands moved to Rhett’s body. He started with his butt and ran his hands up his back and his shoulders, searching for any change since the last time they allowed themselves this indulgence. He gripped the bandanna hanging around Rhett’s neck and pulled him down until their faces were level, smiling broadly.

“Hey,” Rhett grinned.

Unable to resist any more, Link smashed their lips together. Rhett already tasted like whiskey, and Link wondered if he’d taken a shot for courage before leaving home as well.

Rhett straightened up and Link stood on his toes to prolong the kiss, but eventually they separated, smiling dumbly at each other.

At a shift in the music, they decided to grab a drink. Rhett went to the bar while Link secured a spot at a high table beside the dance floor.

Link watched with amusement as Rhett was approached by man after man. His height always drew attention, but dressed like that he was absolutely irresistible. The cowboy boots and stetson added extra inches to his already impressive height and his fitted shirt and narrow jeans left little to the imagination. He wore a large belt buckle shaped like an eagle that seemed designed to draw attention to his crotch and for once, Link allowed himself to look.

A couple of times Rhett pointed his direction when he was approached by another man and Link could see the understanding on the guys’ faces. He couldn’t help the feeling of possessiveness every time, but he knew he had nothing to worry about.

Eventually Rhett returned with two beers and two shots and handed over one of each.

“Hey Father,” Rhett said with a grin, “you looked kind of thirsty.”

Link picked up the shot and dinked it against Rhett’s. “That was very thoughtful,” he laughed. “I hope you’re not trying to get me drunk.”

They downed their shots in unison before moving on to the beer.

“You look familiar,” Link said, leaning close to be heard over the music. “Have I seen you on TV or something?”

Rhett laughed at the cheesy line. “I have a show on the internet.”

“That’s right!” Link said, pushing Rhett’s shoulder playfully. “You and that other ridiculously handsome guy.”

Rhett rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. “He’s pretty handsome I guess. So frigid though, and nowhere near as hot as you.”

Link tried to just accept the compliment but he couldn’t stop himself blushing. “Aw, I don’t know,” he said, “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.”

“Me neither,” Rhett said, more serious than playful. He cleared his throat and went on. “So I bet you hear all kinds of naughty things from people, confessing their sins.”

“This costume is really doing it for you huh?” Link said, looking down at his outfit. If he’d known Rhett would be so into it he’d have made more effort.

“Oh yeah,” Rhett said, practically salivating.

Link leaned in even closer so he was speaking right into Rhett’s ear.

“I’ve heard things that would make a sailor blush. Puts all sorts of ideas in my head.”

Rhett let out a nervous giggle. “Finish your beer,” he said suddenly.

“Okay…”

“I got us a hotel room,” Rhett said, pushing Link’s bottle towards him. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Link did as he was told and downed the rest of the bottle. He knew he’d probably regret it as soon as he hit the cold night air, but Rhett’s enthusiasm was infectious. As soon as he set the bottle back down, Rhett grabbed his hand and led him to the exit.

“Careful man, you’re going to break my arm!” Link shouted after him, half laughing, half genuinely worried. Once they were outside Link had to practically run to keep up.

They were like two teenagers on prom night, talking and giggling as they went - the giddiness making them feel more drunk than they were.

Rhett hadn’t let go of Link’s hand since they left the club and Link almost crashed into him when he stopped dead in his tracks. Link followed his gaze to the huge church on the block they’d just reached.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Rhett said, turning to Link with wide eyes.

Link laughed nervously. “I sure hope not.”

Rhett didn’t move, just kept smiling at the church. “Can we go in? It’s so perfect.”

Link couldn’t believe what Rhett was suggesting. “We can’t break into a church!”

“We don’t need to break in! It says it’s open 24 hours,” Rhett said, pointing at the sign outside.

“There’ll be a priest or something on duty,” Link said, unsure why he was trying to talk his way out of it. 

“We’ll be quiet.”

“Will we?”

Rhett sighed. “Stop trying to be so sensible. It’s Halloween, and you’re dressed as a priest for crying out loud.”

Link didn’t speak for a moment, weighing up the risk-reward ratio. Perhaps the alcohol was making him reckless for suddenly it felt like a pretty good idea. “Okay, let’s do it,” he said, and Rhett’s face lit up, “but if anyone sees us we just… say a prayer and run. Deal?”

Rhett took off in such a hurry Link didn’t hear what he said, but he seemed happy about it. Link ran a few steps to catch up and took hold of Rhett’s hand. They so rarely allowed themselves casual hand-holding that Link hated to waste an opportunity.

The church was the oldest building on the street by far and Link felt very conspicuous as the walked up the short path to the huge doors. They were open and the hallway beyond looked inviting, but they still hesitated at the entrance. 

“You first,” Rhett said, eyeing the collar at Link’s throat. “You don’t stand out as much.”

Link laughed and shook his head. “Oh no, this was all your idea. After you.”

Rhett accepted defeat easily and walked through the door and down the short hallway to the sanctuary of the church. Link was close on his heels like if they took up less space, they’d be harder to spot.

The inside of the church was large and ornate and dimly lit with candles and low lighting. Statuary with serene expressions looked down on them, but the place was otherwise empty. They moved as quickly and quietly as possible to avoid alerting some sleepy priest to their presence. Along the wall on the left were a series of wooden confessionals with little wooden plaques on each one indicating both sides were vacant.

“Over here,” Rhett whispered, almost hurdling over the pews to get to one of the confession boxes.

“Gosh Rhett,” Link laughed, and followed him more cautiously. He followed Rhett’s lead and opened the door to the confessional. There were curtains on each of the outer walls to keep in sound, and a hard wooden seat with a cushion underneath. 

“Pull the door across,” Rhett said quietly from the other side. 

Link sat down and did as he was told. With the little sliding door open, he could make out Rhett’s features on the other side of the thin mesh separating them.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it’s been one year since my last confession.”

A thrill ran through Link. He and Rhett had played characters before, but never quite like this. “Do you have something to confess?” he said, his voice shaking.

“Yes Father,” Rhett replied. “I’ve been lusting after my best friend. A man.”

Link swallowed hard, his heart racing. “I see. And have you acted on this lust?”

“Mmm,” Rhett went on, “not usually, but once a year we break the rules a little.” Rhett shifted his position so he was right against the mesh. “Should I tell you all the details Father?”

Link cleared his throat nervously. “It would help me decide on your penance.”

Rhett practically growled at that. “If you say so,” he said, sitting back in his seat. “We’ve had sex… gosh, dozens of times. Even though we know we shouldn’t. I like to suck his dick Father. His cock is so good… he gets so hard for me. And the noises he makes are nothing but sinful.”

“Maybe I’ll have to speak to him as well,” Link said with a laugh.

“I feel guilty about how much I love his cock in my mouth. Especially when he forces it down my throat.” Rhett paused, breathing heavily. Link could hear the clink of his belt buckle and clothes rustling and he could tell Rhett was opening his pants. “And when he comes in my mouth Father… or on my face? Gosh. I imagine it all the time. Even when we’re following the rules.”

“Mmhmm,” Link hummed. Did Rhett really think about him like that all year? Link wasn’t exactly able to just turn it off but he assumed Rhett didn’t spend the whole year thinking about his dick.

“I love when he fucks me,” Rhett said, his voice becoming gravelly. “Feeling his cock moving inside of me… it’s like he’s laying claim. His cock’s so big I never think I’m going to be able to take it, but I always do.”

Link’s cock was straining against his jeans. He didn’t know if he could handle much more of this but he didn’t want to get his dick out in such a public place. He pressed a palm against his crotch and took a deep breath. “Go on,” he prompted.

“You know what I love best? When he lets me fuck him. We commit all kinds of sodomy Father…”

Link was hit with another rush of arousal. What they were doing may be against their own self-imposed rules, but naming it “sodomy” made it feel like even more of a taboo. “Oh God,” he muttered.

“He feels so tight around my cock, it’s unbelievable. He’s so hot… so sexy.” Rhett was practically panting. Link could hear the sound of skin on skin and knew Rhett was jacking his dick. “What do you think Father? What should my penance be?”

“Well, this is an extreme case,” Link said, trying to keep his voice steady. “A few Hail Marys won’t do it this time.”

“If you come in here I could give you a blow job,” Rhett said. 

“Rhett, no!” Link hissed. Something about Rhett’s tone of voice let Link know he was serious. “What if someone catches us?”

“There’s no one here!” Rhett said. “If you see anyone when you come in here we can go to the hotel.” 

For the second time that night Link considered the trouble they’d be in if someone caught them dicking around in a church. If someone saw him dressed like that they’d immediately know he didn’t work there - It would be disrespectful but he could apologise and never see them again. If they caught him with his dick in Rhett’s mouth it would be a whole other matter.

“Come on man, it’ll be quick and it’ll make a good story,” Rhett said. 

Rhett was practically begging to suck Link’s cock and Link didn’t hate it. He couldn’t help laughing at Rhett’s reasoning though. “A story for who?” He didn’t wait for an answer. They’d already come this far without getting caught, what was life without a little risk?

Link eased the door of his side open and peeked out. The sanctuary of the church was still deserted, so he slipped out and through the door on the other side. Rhett’s face lit up when Link stepped inside and closed the door carefully behind him. 

“So if I do this Father,” Rhett said, looking up at Link shyly, “I’ll be wiped clean?”

“Yes, I think that should be enough,” Link said, slipping back into character. He opened his pants and pulled out his cock. He was so hard it bounced up towards his stomach; Rhett swallowed hard as he watched with hunger in his eyes.

Link placed a hand on the back of Rhett’s head and pulled him down onto his dick. Rhett spread his lips and swallowed down the throbbing cock in front of him.

Link threw his head back and let out a moan - louder than he intended but he’d missed the feeling of Rhett’s lips around his cock too much to care. 

Rhett worked quickly, bobbing his head and taking more and more of Link’s cock each time. He was soon taking him right to the base on each pass and Link could practically feel his cock bending down the back of Rhett’s throat. He couldn’t resist thrusting forward a little, wanting nothing more than to hold Rhett’s head in place and fuck his face.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Link said suddenly, “now.” He pulled his jeans down completely and dragged Rhett to his feet.

“Oh my gosh are you serious?” Rhett said.

“Deadly,” he said, tugging at Rhett’s jeans. “To help you atone or whatever.”

Rhett gave a small laugh. “Your character’s slipping,” he said, “There’s a lube packet in my wallet.”

“Got some,” Link said, already biting the corner off the sachet of lube he’d optimistically stuffed in his pocket before he left home. Rhett leaned forward, bracing his hands against the back of the wooden seat and Link spread some of the lube around his rim. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Rhett said excitedly, pushing his ass out.

“Shhh,” Link responded. He finished lubing his cock and used his hand to guide it towards Rhett’s hole. He poked at the rim with just the tip and waited for Rhett to relax and grant him entry. 

He squinted in the darkness to watch his cock disappear inside Rhett. It was a sight that went straight to his dick every time. When he was fully sheathed he leaned forward and rested his cheek against Rhett’s back. He didn’t have the patience to take it slow and immediately started circling his hips.

Rhett let out a long moan and dropped his head forward. “Christ Link,” he gasped.

“That’s Father Neal to you,” Link growled, picking up the pace. 

They’d probably do it again properly later - didn’t stay in a hotel for nothing - but this was frantic and urgent. A spur of the moment decision that had Link harder than he’d ever been in his life. He thrust sharply into Rhett, again and again. Rhett’s whining was irresistible and they both soon forgot they were trying to be quiet. 

“Oh god, Father Neal,” Rhett gasped, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his hands. “Use me. Please.”

With the remnants of the lube still on his hand, Link reached for Rhett’s throbbing cock. He pumped it roughly and rapidly in time to his thrusts, grunting with each action. 

He soon felt a tightening in his balls and gave one last, deep thrust, before he was coming inside Rhett with a relieved moan. 

“Thank you! Thank you father,” Rhett panted, coming soon after and painting the back of the wooden chair with come. 

“Oh God,” Link panted as his cock slid out. Rhett didn’t move for a long moment, still panting against the seat. Link tucked himself back into his pants and helped Rhett straighten up.

Rhett turned and looked down at Link, a goofy grin spread over his face. He leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss. 

“Go back into your side, I have something else to confess,” Rhett said with a giggle.

“No!” Link laughed, “Get your pants back on and let’s get out of here.” 

They gave each other a quick check over (as much as they could in the cramped confessional) and Link eased the door open slowly. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw an unamused looking priest standing four feet away. 

“Oh, uh… hello,” Link said, closing the door behind him. “I was just--”

“I know exactly what you were ‘just’,” the priest said sternly. “You think I don’t know what young couples like to do in here when no one’s around?” 

“Oh God. Uh, gosh. I’m so sorry,” Link stuttered. He glanced around the church quickly, hoping no one else heard their escapades. 

“Perhaps you’ll remember the collection box on your way out,” the priest said, turning to leave. “And your friend.”

As the man walked away, Link opened the door to let Rhett out. Rhett smiled sheepishly. “He didn’t sound that mad,” he shrugged.

Link cleared his throat to hide the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him. “I think it’s time we went to the hotel.”


End file.
